A Travel To My Brother
by WendyKun13
Summary: Gingka & his friends are happy to finally go home to Japan after an another World Championchip. Gingka is the happiest because he'll finally see his brother who've been away for 3 years on Duel Academy, but when Gingka is finally home, he isn't there... Meanwhile at Duel Academy: A portal tries to open that leeds to the Dimension of Beyspirits where also an evil force has awoken.
1. News

**A travel to my brother - The news**

**Hope you like it guys, this is my first story so I hope you like it ;)**

**I**t was a beautiful day in USA in the east part and Gingka and his friends Kyoya, Tsubasa, Binkey, Kenta and Madoka were finally on their way home back to Japan after an another long World tournament.

The whole gang was in a yellow giant bus that was going to the airport and everyone was exited about finally coming home, but not as much as Ginga. But the others never noticed it... except Kenta.

**Kenta POV**

We all took our seats in the airplane, it wasn't the best one but luckily we got to sit in 1:st class. I sat together with Gingka who was sitting next to the window and Madoka who was sitting and typed on her computer to find something that they could use to upgrade our beys, and I was in the middle seat of them and played little on a game boy I got in the UK from when we was there. While I played on it I could hear Binkey was arguing with a man who took the seat that was next to Kyoya. After a while it became so much so that some of the workers came and put him in a seat behind Kyoya. I stopped the game I was playing and walked over to Binkey.

''Why did you have to be so angry about not sitting next to Kyoya?'' I asked even if I knew why. He made a face that looked like he was in pain but I tried not to look like I cared.

''FOR HE IS MY HERO, MY IDOL AND MY BEST FRIEND AND THE OLD MAN PUT UP NEXT TO HIM BECAUSE HE HAVE SEEN HIM ON TV OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!'' Binkey almost screamed out, he became red all over the face, he kinda actually looked like a tomato but I tried not to laugh.

''Well be qiuet please so you don't have to sit in the second or the third class, but think on the bright side you sit behind him at least!'' I said and went back to my seat. I looked back at him and noticed that he began to calm down, until a little boy came up to Kyoya and asked him:

''C-can I please have your autograph? I've seen you on TV and I think you're really cool-WHAA!''- He couldn't end the sentence because Binkey hade grabbed his shirt, he took the boy Close to him and said in an angry voice:

''Don't you se that he is tired?! He had recenetly been in a big World tournament!'' Eveyone looked at Binkey that held up the little kid and someone of the adults walked to the workers on the plane and told them about the crazy man.

Kyoya just sat there and yawned until he waved lazily to Binky and then said:

''Stop be a pain in the ass and let the kid go and put your but in the damn chair.'' He said calmly but with a little bit of a threat in the voice. Binkey reacted to this and did what he was told. Kyoya yawned once again, put his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes while the kid just ran off in fear to the second class.

Now everything was finally quiet as the plane began to lift of the ground. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes for a couple of minutes.

I opened my eyes again and noticed that Gingka was smiling widely towards the window for some reason. I poked on his shoulder and he turned to me and stopped to smile but did a little grin instead.

''Why do you smile towards the window so much Gingka?'' I asked him He smiled and opened his mouth.

**Gingka POV**

''Well because I can't wait to get home!'' I said to Kenta with my voice full of joy.

''Well everyone does that, as I can see it''. Kenta said and did a little smile towards me. I rubbed his hair a bit and it made him laugh.

''Yeah I know, but exept for coming home to my home, I have a special person to wait for.'' I said and smiled again towards Kenta again.

''You do? Who?'' He asked but with a little excitement in his voice. I looked around and saw that Madoka had fallen asleep with her head on her computer, how cute... I looked back at Kenta and said a short sentence:

-My brother will come home tomorrow.

**GreenEyedSorcerer: You liked it? Then I will continue with the story. Who do you think Gingkas brother is and do you wonder where he has been all this time?**

**It will be in the next chapter, but until then, bye! ^^**


	2. The Brother

**A Travel To My Brother The Brother**

They were all still in the airplane, and Kenta looked very surprised over what Gingka has just told him.

**Gingka POV**

When I finally had told him about it he just looked at me in surprise but I can understand that, I haven't said it to him or my other new friends earlier , it's only my dad, Hioma and the other people in my village that knew that. But I had to tell Kenta and the others some day, so why not today? ;)

Suddenly Kenta asked ''Do you have a brother?! Why haven't you told me earlier?'' with a Little sound of that he was annoyed that I haven't told him earlier. He looked at me with big brown Eyes and kinda sad face, I didn't Think he would react like that... ''So what? You haven't asked so much about my family over the time I've been with you guys and competed.'' I said with sarcasm in my voice at the same time as I did a Little grin and rolled my Eyes. ''Besides, he hasn't been home for a while...'' Kenta just looked at me again with a weird face, he opened his mouth. ''well When we are all home again I wasn't to meet him!'' He maked a smile after that. ''Sure! He will sure be happy to meet some new people again!'' I said and maked a smile back at him. ''But Gingka, where have he been all this time?'' He asked ''On a duel Academy and trained and worked hard with other bleyders from the whole World.'' and as fast as I said that Kenta looked quite amazed. ''Well When he comes home again he will be amazed by the fact that I have become a World champion!'' a almost shouted while I raised my fist and stood up. Kenta just looked at me and almost began to laugh. A woman with brown, short hair, blue skirt and a matching blue blouse came to my seat''Please sit down the whole trip except if you have to go to the bathroom sir.'' she said and made a fake smile, she was probably one of the workers onboard. ''Sorry sorry!'' I said back at her with and embarred face. I sat in the chair again as she started walking back towards the door at the rear of the airplane. I sat quietly for the rest of the flight and looked out the window, the clouds looked like giant clumps of cotton candy. I then began to think back to the memories of the last day I saw him ...

**Memories**

I'm in an house in our old village, I'm around 10 years old, sleeping in my room, it's a beautiful morning and the sun shined from my window. In the room there was a wooden floor and matching walls. There was two beds in the room against each wall, a large red carpet on the floor and a desk under the window with some books on it. I rubbed my eyes and yawned and sudenly I noticed something, the door was open in my room and the other bed was empty. I put on a blue shirt and a pair of grey pyjamas pants and a pair of socks in the same colour. I then ran out of my room and down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen.At the table sat a boy a little taller than me. He had black, spiky hair with blond, almost gold-like bangs. he had a pair of black leather pants and a tank top in the same color. He read an old book with leather cover and a mark on it that looked like a goldeye. I made a giant smile and sat next to him at the table, he put down the book and looked at me and did a smile back. He had violet, beautiful eyes. ''Brother what are you doing?'' I asked '' I'm just reading a Little, I couldn't really sleep 'cause I'm so exited about the fact that I'm going to Duel Academy tonight'' ''Is it tonight?! You're so lucky!'' I said and maked a pouteface. He laughed a little. ''Maybe, but I only go there because I want to learn more how to duel, I must practise and you don't need to Gingka! You're better than me.'' ''Yeah right..'' I said with sarcasm in my voice. He has Always been better then me on dueling and have beaten me all the times. ''Come on Gingka, I know that you will become something big some day.'' he made a kind smile and rubbed my hair, I just laughed. He sat back in his chair. ''I know that I will be gone for a long time...'' ''Yeah, 3 whole years!'' I almost shouted. I almost dropped some tears. I didn't want him to leave, he's the only brother I have...''But I will write to you as often as I can and share what I learn.'' he said and took a hand on my shoulder. ''Allright, promise!'' ''I promise'' ''Good!'' I said and made a smile. ''Shall I help you pack?'' I asked and made a puppy face,it was my last hours with him after all and then I would not see him in a few years. ''Sure! I will just read this page and then we can begin, but you should probably eat some breakfest. You will need some energy after all.'' ''Allright!'' was the last thing I said 'cause right after that I ran to the kitchen cabinets and took out two slices of bread, some butter, ham, a mug and took some tea which was already done and very hot. After I had made my sandwiches I sat down next to my brother again and ate it all in a rush. After a couple of minutes we where both in our room and began to pack clothes, books, pens and other stuff you will probably need to not just duel but also study. It took about almost an hour 'cause we joked around while we were packing. It was about 11:35 AM, we both went downstrairs and put the heady bag in the hallway that wasn't so big either. We had alot of time left and our dad was out in the forest so we went outside and dueled with our beys for some time. There where sounds of the fight almost all over the village and Hioma and some of the other kids also watched us fight. 07:30 pm: Me, my brother and my father went to the trainstation. It was quite dark outside, there was beautiful stars and a halfmoon in the sky that shined in an White light. After about 10 minutes the train finally arrived. My brother were about to go on the train until I stopped him. I made a big hug and almost cried again. He hugged me back. He released me from the hug but was holding my shoulders. He bent down a little so that our eyes met ''It's allright Gingka, I will be back, I promise.'' He made a kind smile again and after that it was silent a little bit. I broke the silent and said ''I know..'' ''And promise me that you will become so strong that you maybe even can defeat me in a duel When I'm home again, okay?'' He asked '' Allright.'' I said and he gave me one more hug. He then let go completely and went on the train. But Before the doors closed he waved to me and our dad. ''Goodbye Yami...''

**End of the memories**

I opened my eyes. I had been sleeping all the time. I looked out of the window and noticed that we were about to land. '' Hey Gingka! So good! You're finally awake!'' I turned my head to the opposite side and saw Kenta, he looked really happy. And by his smile he made me smile. ''Yeah, I needen I nap. Traveling like this really makes you tired.'' ''Well you have be awake for a little while longer because we're finally in Japan!'' He said and made an even bigger smile than before. When the airplane finally had landed we Went out of the airport and to a buss, but this time it was blue and smaller. I then thought''Yami, I'll finally gonna see you again, and I have done what I've promised, I've become stronger and I think we both are gonna have a very fun duel against eachother...''

**Hi again guys! Hope you liked it and just so you know! Instead of an Academy where you learn to play cardgames you duel with bleyds instead, and the age is different too! In this story you go there When you're 12 years old and come home When you're 15 years old. And sorry if my English is kinda bad...But I will try to write as good as I can. See ya!**


End file.
